Horse
Horse Origins and Distribution Description Special Abilities Other Media Further Notes Further Information in Canon More information can be found at:SourceComplete list of references catalogued by FF Titan Bestiary (pg12, pg145, pg178, pg193) (Large) (pg26, pg39, pg49, pg65, pg77, pg92, pg100, pg120) (pg16*, pg17, pg21, pg30, pg51-54, pg56, pg77, pg83, pg91, pg118, pg131, pg133-134, pg140, pg146, pg165, pg188*, pg197, pg200, pg206, pg308* , pg311) (pg42, pg58*, pg80, pg88*, pg89, pg90, pg119, pg125, pg136, pg153, pg175, pg197, pg202*, pg218, pg222*, pg255) (paraThe Trial of Kingshipg pg19, para2, para9, para25, para304, para458) (paraThe Trial of Kingshipg pg19, para2, para7, para9, para18, para23, para25, para30, para80, para110, para133, para135, para163, para175, para180, para201, para304, para309, para325, para359, p ara384, para391, para441, para447, para458, para497) (pg38*, pg39, pg41-43, pg72, pg114, pg120, pg141, pg178, pg203-204, pg238, pg370, pg372, pg386) (para86, para102, para62, para194, para396*) (para25, para34, para76, para169, para180, para239*, para252, para344*) (paraBackground pg20) (para320) (pg21, para315) (para77*) (para1*, para34*, para44, para66, para92, para120, para306, para396) (para355, para451) (para90, para114, para115, para137) (para1, para6, para16, para36, para42, para53, para55, para57, para60, para62, para63, para68, para71, para77, para82, para87, para89, para92, para97, para100, para103, para107, para113, para118, para129, para132, para134, para137, para148, para150, para153, para157, para159, para165, para171, para175, para183, para187, para190, para194, para196, para213, para218, para221, para235, para239, para24 1, para244, para252, para255, para279, para295, para299*, para306, para308, para310, para316, para319, para324, para325, para327, para328, para337, para339, para341, para345, para346, para 350, para354, para358, para360, para361, para365, para369, para374, para376, para380, para386, para388, para391*) (para371) (para400) (para16, para21*, para47*, para59, para63, para76, para79, para113, para120, para135, para145, para161, para185, para230, para302, para340) (para2, para5, para7, para16, para19, para33, para35, para42, para54, para63, para67, para69, para77, para81, para92, para95, para96, para98, para106, para109, para113, para121, para125, para129, para133, para137, para139, para140, para153, para155, para177, para183, para191, para192, para206, para223, para238, para239, para256, para261, para282, para283, para325, para329, para331, para338, para35 8, para368, para386, para394, para396) (para4, para31, para34, para41, para42*, para53, para75, para78, para91, para100, para118, para123, para130, para138, para148, para150, para168, para180, para181, para185, para19 4, para202, para220, para235, para245*, para(251), para261, para278, para310*, para331, para332, para339, para372, para386) (para148, para241*) (para255, para294, para400) (pg22-23, para1, para174, para201) (para7, para26*, para60, para72, para77, para78*, para84, para154, para181, para184, para190, para206, para324, para335, para338*, para345, para 359, para371) (para2, para4, para9, para10, para20, para35, para95, para274, para294, para368) (pg17) (para39, para(94), para180*, para(232), para350) (para9, para13, para24, para122, para186, para358*) (para67, para203, para214, para238, para248, para292, para354) (pg20, para224, para331) (paraBackground, para21, para44, para80, para84, para103*, para157, para234, para312, para325) (para19, para30, para61, para68, para211, para214, para240, para253, para280, para303, para338, para346) (para43, para220, para263*, para341*) (para24, para318) (para311, para397) (para1*) (para23, para54, para66, para70, para77, para79, para85, para89, para111*, para112, para116, para127, para141, para145, para166, para167, para173, para212, para215*, para233, para249, para282, para291, para298, para341, para368, para379, para385*, para392, para399) (para283) (pg15, pg18, pg25, para1, para3, para5, para23, para24, para30, para33, para38, para40*, para43, para46, para48, para49, para51, para60, para72, para76, para78, para80, para84, p ara85, para88, para102, para112, para114, para125, para132, para136, para144, para147, para156, para167, para169, para170, para173, para176, para184, para188*, para200, para205, para209, p ara213, para216, para217, para224, para242, para246, para252, para256, para257, para261, para264, para280, para284, para292, para293, para296*, para301, para302, para314, para322, para323, para324, para325, para327, para334, para341, para351, para353, para356, para363, para365, para371, para373, para374, para378, para385, para397) (pg21, para76*, para249, para267, para320, para399) (para17, para59, para87, para89, para101, para102, para108, para118, para125, para140, para148, para189, para276, para279) (para21, para37, para102, para125, para146, para253, para372) (para48, para60, para62, para76, para93, para112, para166, para179, para190, para196, para215, para239, para274, para288, para308, para380, para387, para411, para444, para480, para50 2) (para24, para48, para65, para89, para95, para104, para128, para158, para175, para205, para235, para264, para277, para278, para307, para309, para355, para400) (pg3*, pg10*, pg11-14, pg17, pg51, pg64, pg70, pg72-73, pg111-113, pg119, pg134, pg139, pg182-184, pg209-pg211, pg246) (pg64*, pg117, pg119-pg121, pg122*, pg123-124, pg126-127, pg138-142, pg148, pg150-151, pg154) (pg12, pg14, pg28, pg43, pg50, pg57, pg59-61, pg65, pg94, pg102, pg105-106*, pg107*, pg143, pg196) (para6, para28, para106, para128, para183, para268, para324*) (para199, para230) (Large) (paraCover*, pg14, pg20*, pg24*, pg25*, pg32, pg38*, pg43, pg63, pg69, pg69, pg83, pg103, pg114, pg117, pg118, pg122, pg124, pg125, pg127, pg123*, pg19*\,) (Small) (paraCover*, pg19, pg29*, pg30, pg31*, pg38*, pg42*, pg59, pg74, pg85, pg134, pg148, pg149, pg184 , pg238, pg252*, pg265, pg274, pg274-275, pg287, pg289*, pg291, pg295, pg300) (Hardback)(paraCover*, paraMapg*, pg6, pg13*, pg15*, pg27*, pg31*) (pg26, pg27*) (pg36 (85*)) Notes # - denotes a reference with statistics * - denotes a picture Gallery To be used within full article: Images can be found where asterisks are highlighted above See Also References Category:Mammals Category:Ungulates